Rio (Stephen Druschke Version)
Cast: * Blu (Young) - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) * Blu (Adult) - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Jewel - Sally (Cars) * Nico - Zazu (The Lion King) * Pedro - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Rafael - Shrek * Luiz - Samson (The Wild) * Nigel - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Mauro - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * The Marmosets - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar) * Linda Gunderson (Young) - Penny (Bolt) * Linda Gunderson (Adult) - Elastigirl/Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Tulio Monteiro - Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Fernando - Dash (The Incredibles) * Marcel - Shaw (Open Season) * Tipa - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Armando - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Sylvio - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Eva - Ogre Fiona (Shrek) * Rafael's Children - Ogre Triplets (Shrek the Third) * Kipo - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Chloe and Alice - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Woodpecker - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Police Officer - Kristoff (Frozen) * Watch Tourist - Flynn Rider/Eugune Fitzherbert (Tangled) * Parade Director - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bookstore Custumer - Thumbelina * Waiters - King Fergus (Brave) and Bill Andersen (Inside Out) * Lady Tourist - Audrey (The Lorax) * Caged Birds - Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Squished Bird - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Dr. Barbosa - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Screaming Hand Glider - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Other Hang Glider - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Kid in Gondola - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Scaredy Bird - Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) * Bat - Junior (Storks) * Cat - Pig (Home) * Neurotic Bird - Gloria (Madagascar) * Aviary Intern (Scratched up Doctor) - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Bia, Carla and Tiago - Mia, Tia and Guido (Cars) Scenes: #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 1-"Real in Rio" #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 2-Morning Routine/Meet Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr/"Let Me Take You to Rio (Lightning McQueen's Arrival)" #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 3-Lightning McQueen Meets Sally/"Say You, Say Me" #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 4-Shaw and Tai Lung Lock Up Lightning McQueen and Sally/"Pretty Bird"/Lightning McQueen and Sally Escape #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 5-Lightning McQueen and Sally Meet Shrek #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 6-Tai Lung Meets the Termites/Shrek Teaches Lightning McQueen and Sally to Fly #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 7-Lightning McQueen, Sally and Shrek Meet Rafiki and Zazu/"Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)"/Characters VS. Termites #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 8-Meet Samson/Tai Lung Captures Sally/The Carnival Parade #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 9-The Airport Chase #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 10-The Characters Escape/Lightning McQueen Defeats Tai Lung #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 11-Lightning McQueen and Sally's First Kiss/Lightning McQueen Learns to Fly #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 12-Happy Ending for Lightning McQueen and Sally #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 13-"Real in Rio (A Home for Lightning McQueen and Sally)" #Rio (Stephen Druschke Version) Part 14-End Credits Category:Rio movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films